Ghosts of My Past
by Werehorse23
Summary: Bella was abused till she was 15 by Charlie and renee. But when she gets kickout and that night the house mysteriously burns down wat happens? Will the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl my family and I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. We were what people thought of as the perfect family. To everyone on the outside that's how it was. But if you were on the inside you would know that's not true.

My mother and father are usually drunk and abusive. Every time that I would tell them that it hurt or to stop the beating would just get worse. The only people that knew about the abuse were the Cullens. They were the family I would never have. Every time my parents would temporarily kick me out I would go there.

Flashback:

"ISABELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE," my father yelled. I sighed they were probably drunk again. I walked down the stairs to see what they wanted.

"What?" I asked. But apparently that was a mistake cause they just hit me. My fatheres fist came in contact with my chest. My breathe was knocked out of me. While I was trying to catch my breathe my mother kicked me in the ribs. Then my father pulled me off of my knees.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are officially not apart of this family any more. You need to pack up your things and leave within the next hour or your goin to be in a lot worse shape than you are now," He whispered in my ear.

End Flashback.

That was two years ago and I never went back to live with them because that night the house mysteriously burned down. Little did I know that my past would soon come back to haunt me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am two years after my parents died in that house fire. Strange things keep happening to me. After my parents died I moved in with the Cullens. But two years after I moved in everyone but Emmet and me died when their house burned to the ground. Emmet and I were out shopping for school clothes. We have blamed ourselves for that fire ever since.

Emmet and I have gotten closer ever since than and someone that the both of us have gotten close to has died. I have never told Em this but I have always gotten notes from the killers. The strange thing is that the y have all said the same thing: "I did this so that you and Emmet could be together. Always remember that. -C&R-"

" Bella get down here we have to go now or we're going to be late for school," Emmet yelled up the stairs. I saved my journal entry in my computer, grab my book bag, and headed down stairs. Em stopped me when I got to the bottom.

" Your not going any where until you change out of that," He said. I was wearing a red and black corset with tight black skinny jeans and my black converse.

" And why not?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He smirked. Damn I never could resist that smirk, and he knew it.

" Because you look to sexy. All those boys at the school might think some things about you that only I can think," He said pulling me close to his chest. My bell-like laugh filled the room.

" Well lets make them think things that you want them to hear. Oh I almost forgot to mention after the Cullens house was burned down we were turned into vampires but we don't feed off of humans we feed off of animals.

As we pulled into Forks High and I groaned. Em gave me his famous smirk and parked the car and got out and opened my door. I opened up my mind to all of the thoughts of the students around us.

_Damn I would love to tap that.- boys_

_That man is fine.-girls_

" Hey babe lets give them something to stare at," Em said bending down to kiss me. I slipped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. We pulled away and we were both getting lust filled looks and jealousy.

" Come on Babe lets go get our schedules," I said grabbing his hand and headed to the front office. We both had the same schedule. Plus we were both seniors.

**Lunch**

"Babe lets go home early," I told him while we were walking to the cafeteria. He had his arm wrapped around my waist.

" Sorry babe that wouldn't look good now would it," He said smirking down at me. I groaned. " That is unless you want to do the deed in the janitors closet." I smacked him upside the head. Just as we entered the cafeteria I felt all eyes on us. I looked up to a back table and was shocked to see who was sitting there. I turned and ran from the cafeteria and into the woods outside the school. I sat down with my back against a tree and dry sobbed. I felt some one watching me and looked up to find…


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up to find Em and the cullens right behind him. I hoped it was real and not just the same vision I kept getting. But instead of Em staying away from me like in the vision he came over and hugged me to his chest.

"Babe, its okay. They thought we were in that fire to that's why it took so long for them to find us," He said rubbing my back.

**EM POV**

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone looked up and stared at us. I felt Bella go ridged and them she ran out of the cafeteria. I looked at the back table and there sat our family. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rose. Esme and Carlisle were probably at work. Then it dawned on me they were all supposed to be dead. So I walked over to their table.

"What are you guys doing here we thought you were dead," I asked. Edward motioned me to follow them. I did and we wnet out to the woods.

"Emmet we thought you two died in that fire. We were changed and then the fire was started. When we went back after the change you two were long gone." He said. I sighed. Then not far away I heard a sob I knew all to well. I walked over to where it was coming from and bella was sitting against a tree sobbing. She looked up when she felt us watching and loook like she couldn't decide if this was her recurring vision or not. So I went over to her and pulled her close to me chest and told her what Edward told me.

"Babe, its okay. They thought we were in that fire to that's why it took so long for them to find us," I said rubbing her back.


End file.
